Fx4 Tenshi Meets the Group
by 73n5Hl
Summary: The view of Sarutabaruta would have been quite the amazing sight to one who'd never layed eyes upon its lushes green hills hidding the rarab and mandragora that roamed its land, had that new comer not been attacked by a Goblin on the way there...


**I've been working on this one for a while and Its mostly for my linkshell ^.^ but anyone else whos interested in it THANKS XD **

**Disclaimer: I dont own...oh whatever...**

* * *

The view of Sarutabaruta would have been quite the amazing sight to one who'd never layed eyes upon its lushes green hills hiding the rarab and mandragora that roamed its land, had that new comer not been attacked by a Goblin on the way there...

---

Golden eyes survayed from under heavy silver bangs. A frown set in on the cat like features of the mithra. Her furry ears twitched in unison with her tail. Her small body on edge, jerking at the slightest sound. her breathing came in small rasps as one hand stopped the bleeding in her left arm. She wore no armor, no shield, no protection from the monster that had attacked her. The only defense on her side was a small dagger now strapped to her waist. It looked to be little more than a toy except for the grey red liquid dripping from the gleaming blade. To steady herself she tried for a deep breath but stopped as it to brought her pain. "It would appear that the damn thing got in more hits than I'd like to admit." She growled a bit. "My fault like usual...what the hell was I thinking"

She knew exactly what she was thinking. Windurst. that was the only thing on her mind, the only thing that had helped her thrust her blade into the chest of the goblin ambusher that had surprised her in the Buburimu Peninsula. She knew the dangers of the area, knew the monsters would be to strong for her to handle alone. She had tried to get an escort of some sort. Adventurers always made their way through Mhaura on the boats from Selbina. Paladins, dark knights, everything, but to no avail did she get the help she seeked. She'd offered money, potions, even crystals, but each in turn got nothing but laughs. "How did you manage those items?" A Corsair had asked her once.

"Does it really matter? I could've had a dieing mother who gave me nothing but these items, or I could've killed a man in a back ally, OR better yet stolen them off of yourself while you weren't paying any attention. So does it really matter where I would've picked these items up from?"  
The corsair, let one more hearty laugh before patting her on the head and proceeding his own way.

She laughed now at the memory, the act of which made her wince, but how could she not? He might have thought it was funny but she had managed to get 100 gil from him with out him even noticing. Mhaura, the place where she had picked up her many thieving skills, and Buburimu the place she thought to test those Skills out. And for what? To die before she could even make it to Windurst. She had not lived a very fair life she admitted, who could blame her if she wanted to visit the one place she was supposedly from. How could she be sure that Windurst was the place of her birth but to visit. The only thing she had on her person was the cloths on her back and the ring of Windurst her mother had given her before she passed. It was so long ago she didn't even remember what her mother had looked like but she remembered just the way the older woman had smelt, the scent couldn't be forgotten. She'd smelled like the earth, and Healing herbs that's why... "If i could just get there...I could..." Her vision was going blurry, the edges going black ever so slightly. The breath escaping her lungs came in little bursts now. "I...i need to...make it." She tore a bit of her clothing from around her waist, taking the tattered cloth and tied it around the pouring wound. She got up from the kneeling position she had been in, and with a great struggle made her way forward. the sign post in front of her clouded eyes read:

WEST----- Tahrongi Canyon NORTH --^-- Maze of Shakhrami EAST ----- Labyrinth of Onzozo SOUTH --v-- Mhaura

"West it is then..." Clawed feet dragged through the sand till she was sure she was safely inside the canyon, then she dropped, "Just a ...." She gasped at the pain "Quick rest...no monsters around...so..." Closing her eyes she concentrated on trying to breath evenly through the pain that kept her from progressing forward.

"No monsters indeed, Ka!" She was to her feet in one fluid, if not clumsy, motion. Her dagger already drawn and ready in her right hand. There in front of her was about the ugliest thing she'd ever seen "What the hell???" The creature had a good twelve inches on her, his whole body covered in black feathers. a grin, or at least what looked like a grin, was seen on a great black beak. "What the fuck are you supposed to be?" She asked in surprise yet with hints of fear.

"Does it matter? You'll be dead in a minute anyway. KA," The beast flung itself toward her in one great leap and it took all she had to fling her hands in front of her face in defense.

With in a flash quite a few things happened. When she hadn't felt the beast on her she let one eye open while her hands stayed raised. In front of her was a tall samurai elf, his blade drawn and holding back the claws of the creature that now had its attention on him. He glanced back toward her with a blank look on his face, "Go." was all he said.

"I..."

"Now." With a great push the creature went flying backward, the elf lunging himself at it with ease. She turned to try and run but her legs gave way and she hit the ground, her vision worse than ever. "...Not good..." She whispered to herself.

"Well its not a walk in the park if that's what your saying." Her head flew up to see a Bald hume standing over her, a stupid grin playing on his face as if he thought the situation was in anyway funny. "Hey bella! a cousin of yours?" He yelled back behind him where three others stood.

A mithra came running forward, "Sgt stop being a jerk and you know we're not ALL related just because we're the same race." Bella looked down at the mithra with a soft look on her face. "Awww look at her she's so lost and confused. Mommy Schnapps!!! We gotta live one over here!"

The other two that previously stood behind Sgt came forward. "Bella you don't have to yell," The woman hume of the group said on a laugh. "My she's done a number on herself hasn't she?" The woman, the one known as Schnapps, closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath her hands spread. She muttered some thing under her breath then raised one hand and a light engulfed the wounded Mithra.

Suddenly all the pain that had racked itself upon the small body was gone. She could once again breath with out fear that her ribs would rip out her lungs. The fifth member of the group was a tall elven male dressed in a purple armor. A sword strapped tightly to his side while his left arm carried a Shield. When he spoke it was like order came to the surrounding, making it a little less confusing then what it was only moment before.

"Will she be alright?"

"Well her physical injuries are all taken care of, but I cant really be sure about exhaustion or some kind of trauma from the encounter." Schnapps replied to the elf.

"Mugan, can you handle the beast or do you need help?" A delicate eyebrow would arch. With in seconds a horrid screeching was heard. The now healed mithra could successfully turn her torso without fear of pain and saw the beast hit the ground as the samurai replaced his sword in his sheath

"This Yagudo is nothing compared to what we're used to"

"You where just taking so long i became a bit worried"

"No need to worry, I had things under control"

"I see that, I just couldn't figure out why you where taking so long, if you where trying to be dramatic or something"

"I don't need to be dramatic"

"Then next time how about we finish things a bit more quickly, we are on a schedule you know"

"Tice! Mugan! stop now" Schnapps frowned ending the tension before Mugan had a chance to answer Tice with yet another bitting comment. "Child," She addressed the Mithra that still sat on the ground. "What is your name"

The mithras wide eyes scanned the faces that watched her carefully, "I..." She began but had to clear her throat as it seemed like she forgot how to use her own voice. Where had this odd group come from? Who where they? And what exactly did they want? Two humes, two elven men, and a mithra, what an interesting group indeed. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to assess her thoughts.

"Maybe its broken." The hume male spoke.

A growl came from deep in her throat, "I'm not broke." Gold eyes flashed open, "And my names Tenshi"

"There we go!" The only mithra of the group came forward. "Hi Tenshi! I'm Norabella, you can call me Nora or Bella. This lug head is SgtMoore"

"But you can just call me amazing or Mr. Amazing" He grinned.

"Or just Sgt. like the rest of us...cuz you know, we don't all live in the same fantasy he does." Bella spoke

"My name is Schnapps"

"And I am refered to as Tice. The one over there is Mugan"

Tenshi smiled warmly at the red headed elf. "Thank you Mugan if not for you I'd be dead you have my gratitude"

"Do not thank me for I would not throw myself in harms way for anyone"

The Mithras ears lay flat on her head as her tail went ridged "Then why go through to trouble of"

"You where mearly in the way. An obstacle if you will."

Her face went red with anger as the samurai walked past the her and the others disappearing into the canyons. "You'll have to excuse him" Bella spoke with a small smile "He's a little rough around the edges"

"A little?" With a sigh Tenshi stood swaying on the spot before catching herself. She suppressed a growl as her vision still hadn't cleared. "I thank you all again for saving me but now I have to make it to Windurst so if you'll excuse me."

"Well," Schnapps spoke up. "We are kind of heading that way as well...if you would like we can escort you there."

"That's unnecessary. I wouldn't want to impose," her eyes narrowed in the direction of where the samuria had just left, "On anybody." She smiled warmly at Schnapps' offer. "I'll be going now-" She made to take a step forward but frowned as the the world around her was now just a blur. She fell forward eyes closing, and was caught in Sgts' arms.

Almost as soon as he had caught her he dropped her to the ground. "What happen to her?" He asked a little amused

"Jeez Sgt. your such a jerk!" Nora spoke bending down to pick her up.

"I thought you said she was healed" Tice looked down at schnapps

"Do you get pleasure in ignoring everything I say? Physically she's fine, but emotionally is another story in general."

"WOW," Nora had the fallen mithra in her arms bridal style, "She's light as a feather! mommy schnapps can we keep her?!"

"She's not a pet Nora." Sgt. laughed.

"Lets just get her to Windy, she needs some rest." Schnapps smiled. "We'll see where all this goes later."

Tice watched the group with a delicate eyebrow raised. "To Windurst then."

And with that they were gone.

* * *

**It still needs to be cleaned up dont get me wrong but at least its up and its going to be one of many ^.^ hopefully...you can all shot me now if you want T.T **

**BUT if you do...then you'll never get more MWAHAHAHAHA**

**sgt thats not an invitation. -.-'**

**R&R ktxbie!**


End file.
